Radiant floor heating systems have been in use commercially and in residential structures since the Roman Times. Low temperature radiant panels are the most effective method of heating and cooling transfer known. The Radiant Panel Association claims 20% to 40% more efficiency in a heating application than forced air type heating. Radiant heating and cooling is completely clean and silent with no dust, allergens or pollutants blowing around the structure. Radiant heating and cooling offers complete interior design flexibility as there are no ducts or registers to accommodate. Frank Lloyd Wright and others designed many in the early twentieth century using copper tubing and iron piping. But with the development of Molecularly Cross-Linked Poly Ethylene tubing (PEX), such heating methods became more affordable, reliable and easier to install for use by the general public. This present invention is both an improved apparatus and method for installation of radiant heating and cooling systems.